Cruel destino
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Nunca habia sido supersticiosa ni se había considerado una reina esperanzadora, había luchado por sus intereses y ahora sus malas conductas la harían ver el lado de la muerte. Cersei's POV


**Título:** **Cruel destino**

 **Pairing:** **Cersei's POV**

 **Disclaimer:** **Game of thrones no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivos de George R.R Martin, yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear.**

 **\- Este fanfic es para el pequeño evento del foro "Alas negras" y especialmente para mi amiga invisible:** **Lady Julia Stark**

No podía ser… No podía ser posible… Se sentó en el trono, apoyaba uno de sus brazos a un lado de éste, no podía dejar de acariciarse la cara intentando quitar el nerviosismo que sentía, era tan extremo que las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro lentamente, como si la estuvieran acariciando de forma dulce y amenazadora, tragó saliva y miro al frente desde aquel lugar al que siempre había aspirado, buscó las fuerzas de donde pudo y se agarró a los antebrazos de aquel trono de hierro. Era una Lannister, y era una leona que no temblaba por nadie, cogió un poco de aire y frunció el ceño dejándose caer en aquel lugar tan incómodo para los reyes y tan reconfortante para ella.

Nunca había sido supersticiosa, a pesar de las maldiciones que propinaba su padre en ella cada vez que se escapaba de casa o se atrevía a regañarla delante de todo el mundo. Los cuentos de brujas y magia sólo eran para asustar a los niños, para que callaran ante sus padres y amainaran sus ganas de querer conocer el mundo. Siempre había querido aferrarse a aquellas palabras a pesar de que a veces se le atragantaran y quemaran en su garganta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba fieramente como si hubiera huido de algo terrible ¿Acaso haberle rugido a aquella maldita bruja le estaba causando el perder todo lo que le importaba? Se mordió el labio con impotencia, podía permitirse el lujo de flaquear y mostrar un ápice de preocupación en la soledad de la sala del trono y eso haría, pero jamás se atrevería a temblar por nadie… Jamás…

" _Te casarás con el rey. [...] Reina serás... hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido."_

No había considerado el hecho de creer las palabras de aquella mujer, sabía muy bien como había sido su lengua de afilada y perspicaz aquella noche, _como para olvidarlo…_ A pesar de no tener ni siquiera la mayoría de edad se había presentado en aquella tienda con sus manos en la cintura, mostrando ese semblante airado de los Lannister frente a los demás y no se había cortado en exigir saber su futuro, sin embargo aquellas palabras la atormentaban cada noche, cada año que había pasado en la fortaleza había pasado como ella había predicho.

\- Más vino – Ordenó alzando uno de sus brazos. Aquel líquido rojo amargo que solía beber tan continuamente solía hacerla olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin embargo cada vez que pensaba en ser mirada por los demás su frustración volvía ella como si fuera una mecha que volvía a encenderse. Apretó la copa ahora llena y la tiró con frustración al suelo. Cuando por fin había conseguido alzar el telón de su vida y poder redirigirla sin nadie que pudiera atarla, prohibirle u ordenarle aquel telón volvía a echársele encima recordándole que era un simple títere del destino que le había tocado vivir… Había llegado hasta donde había deseado, durante muchos años había sido conocido como la "reina regente", "la reina de los sietes reinos" y sin embargo ahora sólo era "la reina madre", todo su poder y posición amainaban.

 _"Dieciséis [hijos] para él, tres para ti. De oro serán sus coronas y de oro sus mortajas. Y cuando las lágrimas te ahoguen, el valonqar te rodeará el cuello blanco con las manos y te arrebatará la vida."_

No se consideraba una buena reina, si estaba sentada en aquel trono era porque su padre y posición se lo había permitido, jamás le había interesado el bien del pueblo, su necesidad o hambruna, nunca lo había considerado su problema, lo único por lo que había luchado con uñas y dientes sin importar las habladurías era por sus tres hijos, eran lo único que le importaban y seguiría siendo así… Apretó los puños por sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera había sido capaz de eso… Su primogénito había sido asesinado, su segunda hija había sido enviada lejos de ella y su hijo menor estaba siendo manipulado por una arpía deseosa de poder… No tenía nada, ni siquiera los brazos de su hermano para reconfortar el dolor que sentía, no tenía aquellos besos cuando estaba sola en sus aposentos llorando en silencio, no tenía absolutamente nada…

\- Valonqar… - Aquella palabra ardía en su boca, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero permaneció firme para no flaquear ni siquiera con sus propios sentimientos. Se levantó del trono como cada noche, levantó un poco su vestido para bajar los escalones y cuando fue a soltarlo y miró al frente su corazón dio un vuelco viendo a aquel hombre que había sido el único en su vida, el único al que le había permitido tener hijos y amarla cada noche sin importar nada, sin embargo su semblante era serio, apretaba su única mano contra la empuñadura de su espada, sus facciones mostraban lo furioso y dolido que estaba. Su piel volvió a erizarse, hacía años que no lo había visto, sus caminos habían tomado diferentes vías tras el dolor y el muro inquebrantable que ella había levantado entre los dos. – J-Ja…

\- ¿Por qué? – Se adelantó él con sus palabras antes de que pudiera decir nada. Sus pasos eran decididos, a tan sólo unos metros estaba aquella mujer a la que había amado con locura desde que había nacido, y tan sólo podía mirarla con dolor conforme se acercaba a ella – Siempre fui un peón para ti, ¿No es así? Siempre has sido tan retorcida… Y aun así los dioses me hicieron amarte sin descanso… - Hizo una pausa cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. Algo temeroso se atrevió a alzar la mano para acariciar su mejilla, allí estaban después de tanto tiempo mirándose a los ojos en una especie de batalla interna – Y sin embargo preferiste ser de todos antes de quedarte conmigo…Estoy cansado de esto Cersei… No puedo más… - Sus caricias eran suaves, decididas a pesar del dolor que transmitía en cada una de aquellas palabras que le propinaba… No podía ser él… No podía ser de esa manera, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero él no le permitió alejarse. Sus manos descendían por su cuello hasta acariciarlo con dedicación.

\- Jaime… No puedes… - Notó como los dedos de su hermano se hincaban en su cuello, de tal forma que el aire que provenía de sus pulmones comenzaba a reducirse. Forcejeó contra su cuerpo queriendo alejarse de él, sin embargo su agarre fue tan fuerte que las piernas le flaquearon. La ahora reina madre apretaba su muñeca para zafarse de su mano inútilmente, estaba sobre ella en el suelo, las lágrimas de Jaime caían por sus mejillas, su mirada le pedía que parara pero de sus labios no provenía ninguna palabra por más que intentara moverlos para intentar convencerle de lo que hacía. El rubio se acercó a su hermana fundiendo sus labios con los suyos, las lágrimas de la reina caían lentamente por su rostro hasta caer en el suelo, su propia movilidad desaparecía y con ella su propia respiración…


End file.
